In acoustic wave resonators (e.g., bulk acoustic wave (BAW) resonators, surface acoustic wave (SAW) resonators, plane acoustic wave (PAW), etc.), electrodes (e.g., contacts, metal patches, etc.) excite acoustic waves in piezoelectric material. The acoustic waves of specific frequencies are generated within a resonant cavity forming an electrical resonant response.